Nico's Sister
by VioWolf
Summary: Nico may have lost Bianca, but when he learns he has a little sister will he dare to let her into his heart? Or will he disregard her so he will not grow too attached? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back! I've decided I'd try my hand at Percy Jackson stories. Sorry if the characters are a little off, I haven't read the books in a while. This story takes place the year after _The Last Olympian_ Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Percy and Grover was walking through Chicago when Grover had sensed a demigod. As they walked through the streets looking for the unknown demi-god a young girl silently crept up from behind them and put a knife to each of their necks.

"Give me your money," the girl hissed.

The two boys gulped.

"I said give me your money!" the girl yell. "I don't want to kill you but I'll do it if you don't give my your money!" Her hands shook. She looked to be merely skin and bones, her whole body shook, obviously being pushed to it's limits. Her red eyes looked sad and desperae.

But Grover could sense the magic in her... _she_ was the demigod he had sensed, and a powerful one at that.

"I said give me your money!" the young demigod yelled, bringing the cold knives dangerously close too their necks.

"If I give you my money will you let me take you somewhere?" Grover asked.

"Maybe," she said. Suddenly there was a loud roar from somewhere, the girl pushed them away. "You get away today, but cross my path again and I'll either leave you dead or with you money." With that she ran off with her knives clenched tightly in her hands.

_Why do those_ *bleep* _monsters keep coming for me? _She thought as she ran.

Percy and Grover silently ran behind the girl. They knew if it was a monster she was running towards that she would need help. She couldn't know about crystalized bronze... _could she? _

When they stopped they saw the girl valiantly fighting the monsters. But just as it seemed she was about to kill it, it sent her hurling towards the brick wall of a building, as she hit it she was knocked out. The monster approached her, but before it could get to her Percy went into motion, quickly taking out the beast.

"We should get her to the camp quickly," Grover said.

Percy nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Yes, I know this is a short chapter, but the others will be longer. Please don't go too hard in me if I mess something up, I haven't read the books in a while. But don't worry, I'm doing a little bit of review on them. Read & review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hoped you liked the last chapter. A special thanks to mangofoil47, LeaStar, FourSwordsAddict, J-killer, and olivia the rat for putting me in their favorites. Another thanks to two of my friends who have no fanfiction account, one who inspired this story, and one who said she'd read _this_ story because it's a Percy Jackson fanfic (she's a LoZ hater and doesn't know about Soul Eater). I don't know what I'd do without everybody who supports me (probably just sulk in the corner because nobody likes my stories)! I skipped the whole thing about getting the girl to Camp Half-Blood because I simply thought it would be boring and I didn't have any ideas for it. Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did you would have this story in your hand, as a book, instead of on a screen.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The young demigod woke about a hour after Grover and Percy had gotten her to the camp. Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson stood around her as her eyes opened.

"Well it's about time you woke up," said Thalia.

"Where am I?" the girl said as she looked around. Then she saw Percy and Grover. "You two?" she yelled. "Didn't I make it clear not to cross my path again?"

"What's your name?" Annabeth asked in a calm voice, obviously trying to get the girl to settle down.

The girl's bright, red eyes softened as she looked at Annabeth. "You seem nice," she said. "My name is Heather. What's your name?"

Annabeth smiled. "I'm Annabeth, this is Percy, Tyson, Grover, and Thalia," she said as she gestured to each of them.

"Where am I?" asked Heather. "This doesn't look like Chicago."

"Your in Camp Half-Blood," Percy said.

"Where's that?" Heather asked.

"New York," Thalia said flatly. "How old are you anyways?"

"Twelve," Heather said.

"Twelve?" Percy said in shock. "Isn't that a little young to be going around allys in Chicago, _mugging _people?"

Heather hesitated to answer. "I didn't _always_ mug people, I used to just go around doing jobs when I was little. When I got older tho, and I wasn't that adorable little girl anymore, people stopped."

"Didn't you parents have a job?" Thalia snapped.

Heather looked down. "I don't have any parents," she mumbled. "My mom died when I was little, and I've never met my dad, so I've been living alone."

Annabeth gave the young demigod a small hug. "Don't worry," she said. "Your godly parent will probably claim you soon. But never mind that, right now we should have you see Chiron."

Heather looked around the camp in awe as she fallowed the others to a large pavilion. This place is so big!" She announced, jaw dropped. The others didn't really understand what she ment when she said people didn't give her jobs because she didn't look like a kid anymore, she still looked like a eight year old.

"I can't wait to have a bed again..."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters lately, I'm writing in the morning before I go to school lately, so I can't get much done. *bows head* Please accept my apology. **


End file.
